In the Dark
by hermoine snape
Summary: RW/HG SS/HG The rummors of the Potions Master was drawn to her and she didn't know why. Her stare cut him like a knife. His stare sent a chill down her spine. It was a good feeling.... Now COMPLETE! Improved!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing. Duh! It belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

_**Rating: **__**M **_

_**Pairings: **__**RW/HG later on SS/HG**_

_**Romance /Augst**_

_**Note: **__**Dear readers I thought it was time for a little twitch for my Potions Master loving readers. This is for you guys. I want to thank you faithful readers for the wonderful reviews! THANK YOU GUYS!!**_

_**&**_

_**In The Dark**_

_**Chapter One **_

_**In The Dark:**_

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the most feared professors at the legendary school. He was an ex-death eater and ex-spy. The students knew not to the cross the Head of Slytherin House. The wizard knowingly stalked the corridors in the dark of night in hope of catching students out of bed. Severus Snape really had reasons he stayed out in the dark. They're were actually two reasons. One: He would constantly wake from nightmares of his past. Two: He was a vampire. That's why he stayed in the dungeons and out of the sun light much as possible.

Vampires only fed once very full moon. They weren't what people made them out to be. They weren't blood sucking killingly creatures. The vampire only needed fresh blood to keep their magic and strength up, if not they would slowly turn to ash. It is true that a vampire can only be killed by a stake through the heart.

The dark creature also had to search for his blood bound witch or wizard. And turn them into a creature of the night, by their seven-teenth year of their marking or their creator would hunt them down and suck them dry.

This is the case of the Potions Master, ex-death eater, ex-spy and vampire to find his blood bound and turn her in the dark.

&

I am sorry for such a short chapter. This is kind of a introduction into the story. I wanted you the readers to get a brief back ground on Severus's history as well as the history of the vampire. Well guys it's like 1:00 A.M. I am hitting the bed.

&

See the button hit it!


	2. Return to Hogwarts

_**In The Dark**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Return to Hogwarts**_

Hermione and Ginny sat in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. As they waited for their boyfriends to board the train.

Hermione looked on her muggle watch, "They better hur-"

The sliding glass door violently slid opened and a male red head stood in the doorway. When the glass door came back and hit him on the entire right side. Ron pushed it open and rubbed his head. The girls shook their heads. Harry pushed his best mate through the door. They sat down in their seats.

"So Mione how was your summer?" Harry asked his best friend.

"It was great. I spent a little time in Spain, Paris and Scotland."

"Wow! Did you know that's those are most vampire infested places in the world!"

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "That's why I choose them."

Ron groaned. He knew his girlfriend found vampires interesting, but that was just crazy going in search for them. They're killers. Ron kept on reminding her each time she would mention them. He constantly reminding her of Snape. Hermione would roll her eyes and kiss him on the cheek.

The witch wanted to know and see for her self if the Potions Master was a vampire or not. Yea he did meet the description of one but that didn't mean he was one. She thought about it. They're were many things not told in books. Dumbledore wouldn't have hired a blood sucking vampire if they were dangerous.

_**&**_

The students gathered in the great hall for the welcome back feast. The trio watched the large doors open and the first years walk in behind the deputy headmistress. She turned to the front and started to call out and names and the students were sorted into their houses.

The headmaster rose and gave his beginning of the year speech. He warned the first years about the forest, third floor corridor and the Hogsmeade visits were for the third through seventh years only. He took his seat and the food appeared on the tables.

Hermione looked up at the staff table. She watched Professor Snape and wondered if the saying was true. He did have pale skin, dark eyes, wore long selves (all the time. Wait all professors do!), thin, stays in dark places, could move quickly without a sound, and stays out of the sun much as possible.

Severus looked up when he sensed some one starring. He saw it was the know-it-all of Gryffindor. How she got under his skin. The constant of answering questions. She was like a radio you couldn't turn off and her hand was the changing dial. He did have to admit she was great at potions. She had gotten pretty over the summer.

Hermione had smooth slick sun high lighted ringlets that stopped a little past her shoulders. She had tan tone skin, bright brown eyes, pink full lips, firm round breast, thin curved waist and long smooth legs. She even took time to wear a little makeup.

They looked at each other. She felt a chill run down her spine from his stare. It was a good chill. She was snapped out of it, blinked and looked away. Hermione continued to eat.

Severus finally looked away. He wondered what drew him to her so strongly. Her gaze bored into him like a knife. He couldn't shake the feeling of the strange effect she had. It was chilling.

The fest ended the students slowly left the great hall full and tried from the long train ride. They went to their towers for the night before classes started that following morning.

_**&**_

Hit the button reader!

_**&**_

Reminder please take the time to review. This allows me to know how the story's going.

Thanks,

Hermione Snape


	3. Potions

_**In The Dark **_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Potions **_

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the dark dungeon stairs. They walked into the classroom. The trio took their normal seats in the very back of the room.

Professor Snape walked into the room slamming the door with his black robes blowing gracefully behind him. He stopped and turned on his heels. He tapped his wand and the ingredients appeared on the black board.

"Get to work! I'll be around in 90 minutes." snapped the Potions Master and sat down at his desk.

Hermione quickly wrote down the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. She went over to the cabinet to the grab the things she needed.

Ron and Harry looked at the plants, and creature parts and then grabbed their things. Hermione rolled her eyes. She set up her station. The potion wasn't going to be hard to brew. She had made it in her second year. The potion just took time create.

Severus looked up and watched Hermione cut the herbs. 'Oh why must she had to be such a know-it-all. Miss Granger is extremely smart. I wonder what she sees in Weasley.' thought the wizard.

Hermione looked up and their eyes met. She felt a chill go down her spine. She smiled at her professor and went back to work. The witch looked over her best friend. Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs and unnoticed shook her head before he added the wrong ingredient. He quickly fixed the mistake.

Professor Snape rose from his chair and slowly walked up and down the ale. He stopped at Neville's station and sneered. The Potions Master waved his wand and told him to start over. He continued down the ale. He walked over to Hermione and lend over her shoulder. The witch's breath caught in her throat. She felt her heart began to race. Severus pulled back when he sensed her heart beat speed up. He sneered and walked away.

The Potions Master turned and faced the class. "I want three rolls of parchments on this potion by next class. Get out!"

The students quickly grabbed their things and left the room. The last student closed the door behind them.

Severus turned and rested both hands on his desk. He held the ends of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. The wizard hung his head. "What's going on?" He heard a

knock on the door. "Enter!" The Professor snapped.

The door opened and the headmaster stepped into the room. He closed the door quietly behind him.

"I don't understand what's going on Albus. Her stare cuts me like a knife." Severus told the wizard without moving. He only shook his head to clear his mind.

_**&**_

_**Hit the Button!**_


	4. Creator

_To my readers, I have many reading the story. Please post your reviews! _

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Creator**_

Albus walked up to Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder. The wizard turned his head and looked at elderly wizard. He turned around and faced Albus. Severus lend against his desk and crossed his arms.

"Severus, are you speaking of Miss Ganger?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Severus I saw you starring at her last night. You were watching her closely this morning."

"I'm running out of time Headmaster. It's been seven-teen years. My creator will know. He will be on the grounds and watch my every move."

"When will he arrive?"

The wizard raised a brow, "He will not make his self known. He will hid in the dark. I must find my blood bound."

Albus's eyes twinkled at the Potions Master. Severus sneered at the headmaster. He explained what happened during his class. This made his blue eyes twinkle brighter. He bid the wizard good day and left the young man to his thoughts.

_**&**_

Evening quickly fell on Hogwarts, but deep in the forest a vampire with long blonde hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and wore ancient wizard robes. The vampire was Severus Snape creator named Porthos.

"You're running out of time and you will not find her." said as he watched the castle.

_**&**_

Severus sat in his chambers watching the flames dance and his mind drifted back to when he was marked. It happened seven-teen years ago, but to him it still seem like it happened yesterday.

_**Flashback **_

_Severus was gathering herbs for a much needed potion that would count the final grade for his state of apprenticeship. It was late and it was a full moon but the herbs needed could only be collected under the moon. He was willing to take chance of werewolves and vampires. But in the location he was safe from the two creatures. _

_Severus heard a noise. He turned around and look around but saw nothing. He shook it off and continued. But unto his knowledge ancient vampire known as Porthos was watching the young wizard. The vampire was waiting for the right time to strike. _

_Severus rose to his full graceful height. Porthos was at the wizards side in a blink of an eye. _

_He tilled the young man's neck. "I've been watching you Severus Snape for a every long time. I had to make sure you were worthy of creation. I have never found someone more worthy in 4,000 years." _

_Severus couldn't move. Porthos had him in a neck braking grip and had his wrist held behind his waist. _

"_My name is Porthos and I am vampire."_

"_I figured that out." hissed the wizard. _

"_You can not fight me and you now be a creature of the dark," and he sank his sharp teeth into his tone flesh sucking him and stopped before his heart stopped beating. Porthos bit his wrist and held it up to his lips. "Drink and be born." _

_Severus had no choice but to drink the blood. He dropped his wrist and he fell to the ground in pain. Severus gasped for air but that made his blood burn. He finally past out from the pain. _

"_Welcome my son." Porthos left the wizard on the ground. _

_Severus woke up on the ground five minutes later. He grabbed his things and left the woods forever changed in the dark. _

_**End of flashback **_

Severus sighed heavily and rose for his chair. He couldn't sleep even if he tried. He threw his robe on and left the dungeons. The wizard quietly walked the corridors in hope to find a student out of bed. Severus didn't need a lit wand. He could see in the dark. That was one of the reasons he was able to sneak up on the students.

Severus smirked a student out of bed. He quietly walked up the witch. He lit his wand.

"Miss Granger out of bed at this hour."

Hermione jumped and turned around, "Professor!"

"Are you lost?"

"Sir? I am about to head up to the tower now. I just got through with rounds."

"I don't care if you're head girl or not. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor Snape-"

"Should I make it 20. Get moving. Now!"

Hermione nodded and slowly made her way to the Gryffindor tower. Severus continued his walk. He finally turned in for the night.

_**Hit the Button!!**_


	5. Books and Sugar Quills

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**Books and Sugar Quills**_

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a book about vampires. Ron cocked his head to the side as he chewed on a sugar quill. He groaned when he saw the book. 

She looked up, "What?" and she nibbled on her own quill. 

"Vampires again, Mione. Get over it. They're blood sucking killers." 

"Here we go again." Ginny moaned and Harry laughed at his girlfriend. 

"They only feed once a month and that's on the full moon!" 

Ron jumped up and yanked the book out of Hermione's hands. She jumped up trying to reach for her book. The red head held it out of her reach. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to her transfiguration homework. She tuned her brother and her best friend out.

Harry watched with a twinkle in his green eyes. 

Hermione jumped onto the arm chair to try and to retrieve her book from the red head. She put the quill in between her teeth and waited for the right moment to pounce. Ron jumped over the arm of the couch and the witch grinned. He was exactly where she wanted him. The witch jumped grabbing her boyfriend by the waist. They landed on the couch with a _humph. _

Ron smiled at her and claimed her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. But when the kiss deepened Hermione felt a strange pain her chest like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a stake. She tried not to jerk back like she was disgusted. Hermione only pulled away and smiled and took her book away from her boyfriend. She stood up. Harry saw the look on Hermione's face. He knew it was painful expression one he knew far too well. He only shook it off and turned back to his potions essay. 

"You need to finish your potions essay for Snape." Hermione told Ron as she sat down in her arm chair. 

Ron rolled his eyes but didn't argue. He was actually tired of fighting over small things such as homework, but he still did it just to see her temper. The red sat down in the arm chair across from his girlfriend. Ron grabbed his book, essay and sugar quill and began to work on his bloody essay.

Hermione rubbed her chest as the tightening pain slowly died away. She opened her book once more. But didn't read the page. She thought about why she became so interested in vampires. It started in her fifth year. When she had to write an essay for defense class and it slow grew from there. But this year it was different. She was drawn to them. She was drawn to her potions professor. But why?

"Guys I'm going to library." Hermione told the trio and she stood up from the chair. 

"I'll go with you. I need to return this transfiguration book." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and jumped up off the floor. 

The girls walked through the portrait hole into the corridors. They quietly talked as they made their way to library. Hermione turned and ran into something hard. She felt a hand grab her wrist before she hit the stone floor. 

"You need to watch where you going Miss Granger. I want catch you next time," a slick voice told her. 

Hermione looked up and saw her potions professor. The witch's breath caught in her throat and her heart beat quickened. They stared at each other. Severus saw her eyes darken as her heart pounded harder in her chest. 

Ginny tapped her best friend on the shoulder, "Mione we need to get to the library." 

Severus gently pulled her closer and lowered his head. "Don't go near the forest. It's not safe for you," he whispered and let go of her wrist and walked down the hall. 

Hermione looked at Ginny with a puzzled look and watched the wizard's black robes blow behind him. She shook her head. 

"What hell was that about? Ginny asked, "What did he tell you, Mione?" 

"He told me not go near the forest. It wasn't safe for me." 

"That's strange." They continued down the hall. "The way you looked at each other. Mione your eyes darken. They were almost Snape's color. I'd be careful around him."

Hermione nodded and they walked into the library. 

Hermione walked down the ale of magical creatures. She needed answers about what had just happened. The witch ran her fingers across the spines of the books. She shook her head at each title. Hermione made her way to the restricted section of the library. 

"You want find the answer you seek in books Miss Granger." 

She jumped and quickly turned around. She stood face to face with eye twinkling headmaster. 

"What do mean I can't find the answers I seek." 

"You want to know what happened in the corridor with you and Professor Snape. You will find out the answers within time. But Miss Granger keep this in mind. Severus is running out of time. The strange feelings you get around him are normal," and he walked away but turned around, "Remember Hermione Severus is running out of time. He will need you. Good day." and the headmaster left a very confused. 

_**Hit the Button! Please!!**_


	6. Followed

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Followed **_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the common room. The other housemates had gone to bed nearly four hours ago.

"Man, I'm bloody bored. Let's get your dad's cloak out."

"Ron, theirs no possible way for all four us to fit under the cloak." Harry looked at his girlfriend. "Unless Ginny transforms into her animagus form."

"Alright, sounds good. It will get us out of the tower and have some fun. I have just plan. Have you guys noticed how strange Snape's been acting?"

The trio nodded. Hermione had told them about the strange encounter in the hallway two months. She didn't protest this adventure. She wanted answers and this was the only way. Harry ran up to the boys to the invisibility cloak and the map. He quickly returned.

"Alright Ginny transform." Harry told the red head.

She stood up from the couch and melted into a red fox with black feet and white tail. Harry picked up his girlfriend. Ron threw the cloak over them. Hermione took control of the map. She tapped the parchment with her wand and the words appeared. They found Snape's name and he was leaving the dungeons.

"Let's go." Harry told them and left the tower.

The group took the secret passages ways. So they could keep up with the Potions Master. Hermione reminded them that they needed to be careful because it was the full moon.

"Come on. He's leaving through the front door." whispered Ron as he leaned over Harry.

They quickly ran after the wizard without making a sound. Thanks to Hermione who knew a charm to quiet their shoes. They slipped out of the door into the dark starry night.

"Where's he going?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "The forest you moron. We must be careful."

_**&**_

"I know you're here Porthos. Show your self." Severus demanded.

A man with long blonde hair, very pale skin, blue eyes and wore ancient wizard robes stepped into the moonlight.

"Severus, you look well. How long as it been since we've seen each other?"

"The night you destroyed my life!"

Porthos laughed evilly. "I didn't destroy your life my son."

"I am not your son! I did not wish for this curse."

"A vampire is not curse. Severus remember this your seven-teen years are nearly up. If you do not find your blood bound." Porthos quickly moved to him and showed his fangs. "I will suck you dry."

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at his creator. "She's here and safely with in the halls of the castle. You will not touch her!"

"You are weak. You will never tell her. You will never transform her. Severus here's a history lesson. If you do not mark her and I drain you. She will die."

The wizard's knees nearly gave away. He quickly caught him self with a tree and face went white as ghost. His body began to shake.

Porthos smiled, "You do care about your blood bound. Than you would like to know she's standing right behind you."

Severus quickly turned around, but Porthos already had Hermione in a death grip. He ran his fingers down her neck.

"She is a pretty little witch." He licked her neck. "She holds fear. Can you sense it Severus?" He pulled out small dagger from his robes and made a small cut on neck. "I wonder if her blood is sweet." and he licked the blood from the cut.

"You will unhand her!"

"Very well Severus. I've had my taste," and he shoved the witch into his arms. "I'll be watching you." Porthos quickly walked through the woods.

Hermione buried her face into Severus's chest cried as her body shook. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She gripped his robes.

"You stupid girl. Why did you follow me?"

Hermione pulled back, "I was curious."

The Potions Master turned to the trio. "Take her back to safety of the walls. I want you to stay in the entrance hall. I will be their momentarily. Oh, and 100 points for Gryffindor. Go."

Severus let go of the witch and ran through the forest. The three shocked friends went back to castle.

_**Hit the Button!**_


	7. You!

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Seven **_

_**You! **_

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron stood at the entrance hall waiting for Professor Snape to come back from the forest. Ron looked at his girlfriend evilly and face grew red with anger. 

"You want Snape instead of me! Ron yelled at Hermione. 

"I what? Ron that crazy!"

"You're his blood bound. What ever the hell that means." 

"Ron just stop it. It was my idea that we follow Professor Snape." 

"And it was a very bad idea, Miss Weasley." 

The red head jumped and turned around and stood face to face with the Potions Master. He raised a brow at the witch. Severus looked at Hermione and his eyes soften. He walked over to the witch and pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against her neck. She hissed when the cloth hit her neck. 

"You lying snake!" 

"Ron quiet." Harry hissed at his best mate. 

"For once Potter I agree. Come along all of you," and lowered the handkerchief and healed her cut with his wand. 

The group followed their professor down the dark corridors and into the dungeons. Severus opened the classroom door and allowed his students to walked into the room. He closed the door and walked down the ale. He lend against his desk and told them to sit. 

They sat down at the large lab table up front. Severus crossed his arms over his chest and stared the students. He studied the group carefully. The wizard noticed the only angry one was Ron. He sighed heavily removed his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione. He kneeled down in front her with concern. She pulled the cloak tighter around body. Harry squeezed her hand in comfort. 

Ron opened his mouth but Ginny raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Don't even blame this on Professor Snape or Mione, Ronald Weasley." 

"Miss Granger-"

"Hermione." said the witch in a small voice. "Call me Hermione." 

He nodded, "Hermione," he said gently. "I don't know how to explain this to you. It's complicated. Like so many other things." He snapped his fingers and his chair slid behind him and sat down in front of the witch. 

"So you're a vampire." 

"Yes Miss Weasley I am. It saved me many times at death eater meetings. But were not here to discuss that." 

The red head nodded her head. 

"Mr. Weasley if you're going to argue with me or anyone else here. I suggest you leave now and don't the door hit you on way out." Professor Snape hissed. 

"You deserve each other," and he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

Harry looked at the closed door and shook his head. Ron always jumped into things without thinking them through. If he wasn't careful he could loose Hermione all together. The wizard turned his attention back to Snape and Hermione. 

"Professor what is blood bound?" Ginny asked and Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

Severus opened his mouth when the door opened. Albus and Minerva walked into the classroom. Potions Master sneered at the couple. The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled. The deputy gave him a small smile. 

"Well, sit down and keep your mouth shut." 

"Professor Snape!" Hermione snapped. "You may speak to me any way you wish, but don't be cruel towards them." 

He smirked, "Very well. You shut your mouth. Headmaster, Minerva please have a seat." 

Albus chuckled, "Thank you Miss Granger for putting Severus in his place." 

Hermione blushed and looked away. The couple joined the group. Severus sneered, but he liked the fire that the witch's eyes held when she snapped at him.

"Now Miss Weasley, a blood bound is formed when your transformed into a vampire. And the witch or wizard that's found will understand the vampire and will be there to help." 

"So, that's why Mione found the night you were discovered as spy a week before the final battle." (at the end of their six year for your F.YI.). Harry pointed out. 

Severus nodded, "Yes." 

_**Flashback: **_

Severus appeared in front of the gates severally injured. He was covered with gashing on his face, arms and legs, a black eye, and a cut lip. He had a broken arm and left leg, and blood stained the grass under his feet. Severus gasped for air and opened the gate.

**&**

He pushed the large doors opened and stepped into the entrance hall and fell to the stone floor. He laid their for a moment and pushed his self up only to fall on his right broken arm.

Hermione walked down the corridor doing her finally rounds before she turned in for the night. When she saw a person on the floor. The witch quickly ran to fallen person. Hermione got down on her knees and brushed the slick black hair from the person face.

"Professor Snape," gasped the head girl.

"Get away from me girl!"

"No sir."

Severus only closed his eyes for moment and opened them. He didn't have the strength to argue. Hermione looked him up and down. She waved her wand and healed his leg so he could stand. She carefully helped the fallen man to his feet. The Potions Master instructed her to take him to his chambers. She only nodded and they slowly made their way to the dungeons.

**&**

Severus gave the password and they walked into the common room and she led him into the bedroom. Hermione carefully laid him down the large four post bed. She informed him that she had taken some private lessons from the school nurse. He only nodded, because at that point the he didn't care.

She heal his wounds and gave him a pain reviler. The headmaster walked into the room. The spy informed him of the activities and about the date of the war. Professor Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Hermione.

She told Ron, Harry and Ginny about finding Snape in the hall. Ron didn't like it. Ginny and Harry told him to shut and that Snape could have died if it wasn't for Hermione.

_**End of flashback**_

Hermione took in a shaky breath and asked, "When…when do you have to mark me?"

"Severus you can't do that to Miss Granger!" sapped Minerva.

The wizard narrowed his eyes, "I have no choice. Porthos is here and he's watching us. If I do not turn her by the next full moon she _will _die."

The deputy gasped. She looked at her head girl with worry. Minerva didn't want to see Hermione cursed being a vampire. But she didn't want her to die either.

Harry and Ginny remained quiet supporting their friend they loved as sister. The couple didn't like the idea of Snape being with Hermione. But he was doing this to save her life as well as his. Harry looked at the Potions Master and saw concern in his dark brown eyes. It was something he had never seen before.

'_The bastard does actually cares about Mione. They do have a lot in common. Wait minute what in the hell I am thinking. But he is doing this to save her life. Ok I can respect him for that.'_ thought Harry and nodded mentally.

Ablus broke the uneasy silence. "Children, off to bed."

The trio nodded in agreement. They were tired and their nerves were shot from the information they heard and saw. They just needed a good nights sleep. Harry and Ginny stood up and walked to the door. Hermione told them to go on. She wanted a word with Professor Snape. They nodded and left the classroom followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus.

"Do I look alright?!" Hermione quickly covered her mouth. She slowly lowered it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's alright," and he snapped his fingers and two bottles appeared on the table. "One's a sleeping draught and the other's a dreamless draught take them before you go to bed. It will help."

Hermione nodded and rose from her seat. She handed him his cloak back, grabbed the bottles, wished him good night and left the dungeons.

_**Hit the button and review!!**_


	8. Seeking Out Porthos

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**Seeking Out Porthos **_

Severus spent much time as possible with Hermione. He wanted her to be comfortable around him. Before he marked her on the next full moon. The Potions Master even went as far as to make her his apprentice. Hermione was thrilled because she wanted to be a Potions Mistress when she left Hogwarts. 

The time apart from her friends caused bigger problems with Ron. He had even gone as far as accusing her of sleeping with Snape. Hermione slapped him and stormed out of the common room with Ginny and Harry in tow. She still loved Ron and wanted save what she could of their friendship, but the red head was making it very hard. 

_**&**_

Hermione made her way down to dungeons Saturday night after yet another fight with Ron. She stormed into the potions classroom slamming door behind her. Severus looked up from the fifth year essays. 

"Weasely?" 

"Yes. He's gone too damn far!"

The wizard raised a brow at her language. He sighed and laid the quill down. "What has he done now?" 

Hermione walked up to Severus waved her wand and revealed a large burse on her left cheek. He gently placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to examine the burse. 

"Does Potter and Miss Weasely know?" 

"No and I want it to remain that way." 

"Hermione this could become more serious within time. I really can't do anything. Because I didn't catch him in the act. I'll keep my on him." He kissed her forehead and rose from his seat. "Now Poppy needs some blood replenishing potion. Some dumb thunder head cursed a student in the hall and well…it cut him deep in the stomach," he explained as he grabbed some cream out of the cabinet. "The students get dumber every year." He gently rubbed the cream on her cheek. 

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his gently touch. Severus lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against hers. She opened her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and claimed her lips again and pulled her closer to his body. Severus ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Hermione slowly opened her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled each other. They pulled back and smiled. 

"You should smile more often." said the witch."

"And scare children more. I don't think so." 

She smiled and grabbed the ingredients need for the potion. They went to work.

_**&**_

Ron waited for Ginny and Harry leave the common room. He grabbed the invisibility cloak out from under the arm chair cushion. He grabbed it out of Harry's trunk along with the marauders map earlier that day. He threw the cloak over him and left through the portrait hole. He carefully made his way to the forest. 

The red head lit his wand and looked around the deep woods. He jumped when heard aloud crack of wood on the forest floor. Ron jumped and turned around but saw nothing. Then he felt something grabbed him by the neck. 

"Your very brave or very foolish to enter these woods." 

"I'm here for Porthos." Ron said calmly. 

"You've found him boy," and the vampire let him go. 

The wizard turned around and was face to face with centuries old creature. 

"Why are you seeking me out?" 

Ron lend against the tree. "Snape's getting too close to my girl friend. I want to draw a wedge between them. Could I mark her as mine and she not die." 

Porthos tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "There is one way." 

"What is it?" 

"Patience young one. You must become a creature of the dark and than transform her. Then drive a stake through Severus's heart." 

"Does Snape know about this information." 

"Yes, but the couple want expect you to do anything to come between them." 

"Transform me Porthos." 

The vampire smiled showing his fangs. He tilled Ron's head and sank his teeth into his flesh. Porthos suck and stopped before the wizard's heart stopped. He bit his own wrist and pressed the blood to his lips. 

"Drink and born." 

Ron weakly grabbed Porthos's wrist and sucked the blood. The pain over took him and he let go of the vampire's wrist. He fell to forest floor. Ron passed out from the pain. 

"Welcome my son," said Ron's creator and left him on the forest floor. 

Then five minutes later the red head woke and went back to Gryffindor common room for ever changed. 

_**Hit the Button!!**_

Readers I have had many read the story, but they have not left any reviews. Please take the time to review. The writers like to have feed back!! 


	9. We Have A Problem!

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Nine **_

_**We Have A Problem **_

Severus, Harry and Ginny were watching Ron very closely. They didn't trust the red around Hermione. They all got a bad vive when he was around. Hermione tried to keep the peace. Harry and Ginny gave up on Ron awhile back. The couple told her not to trust him. Hermione was stubborn and wanted to save what she could of their friendship.

The students were in Hogsmeade for the day. Harry and Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione told them she would meet them once she was done at the book store. They finally agreed after small fight. They said bye.

Hermione walked into the store. She smiled and walked down the many ale of books. She ran her fingers across the spines of the books. The witch bit her lip. She was in the book store to pick up Severus his Christmas present. She had already gotten Harry, Ginny and Ron for just in case. Hermione wanted to find a very rare potions book that she knew the Potions Master had always wanted.

Ron stood quietly hidden in the shadows of the store watching the witch. He smiled to him self and pictured what he could do to Hermione when he transformed her and staked Snape on the next full moon. He would finally have everything he wanted.

Hermione sighed in frustration and went up to the sales clerk. "Madam Daine have you heard of a potions book called _Dark Night_?"

The witch stepped from behind the counter and motioned for Hermione to followed her to the back. She nodded and followed her through the store. Madam Daine opened a curtain. They stepped into a room full of old and rare books. Hermione looked around in awe.

"Now what do want with the _Dark Night Potions_? Those potions are extremely advanced. Beyond a students level of brewing." The witch told her as she looked through the books.

"It's not for me it's for Professor Snape. He wanted me to pick it up for him," she lied smoothly.

Madam Daine raised a brow at the witch. She nodded and took the book from the shelf. They left the back room up to the front of the store. The witch rang her up. Hermione paid the amount and left the store.

Ron quickly followed her out of store. Hermione pasted an ally way. The red head grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the empty alley. He pushed her against the brick wall and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You're still with Snape. I've been patent hoping you would change your mind." said Ron. "You don't have to be with him. I've found some information. Snape's been lying to you Mione. He doesn't have to turn you."

Hermione looked in his eyes and noticed they were dark and he was much paler than he use to be. Her eyes widen. She had pieced the puzzle together. Ron was a _vampire!_

Hermione screamed inside his hand. He pushed her harder against the hard brick wall.

"Don't tell anyone. Or I will kill you," he hissed and showed his fangs. "Do we have an understanding?"

Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears. She only nodded in agreement. Ron let go of her and left the witch in the alley. The vampire went back to Hogwarts. Hermione slowly slid down the wall onto the brick walk way. She ran her shaky hands through her hair.

'_Harry and Ginny told me not to trust him. He's gone crazy. Porthos has transformed him. I have to tell them. But he'll kill me. We have a problem.'_

_**Hit The Button!!**_

Sorry for the short chapter. For your FYI. Hermione did meet Harry and Ginny at the Broomsticks and spent the day together.


	10. What's Brewing?

_**In the Dark**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**What's Brewing?**_

Hermione ran down the stairs. She was late. They were brewing potions for Poppy. She slid pasted the door. The witch walked to the door, fixed her hair, clothes and opened the door. She stepped into the room and quietly closed the door.

"You're late." Severus told her as he walked down the stairs from his office.

"I'm sorry."

He smirked a laid some notes down on his desk and walked up to the witch. "What's the excuse this time Miss Granger?"

"What? I have never been late! I am always on time."

"Apparently not. Because your late."

Hermione looked at her muggle watch and raised a brow. "One minute! By one damn minute!"

I wanted you here at _**eight **__sharp_ Miss Granger!"

She walked up to the Potions Master face, "Take off points," she said in a low threading voice.

Severus grabbed Hermione by the waist and yanked her closer to his body. They stood there starring into each other eyes. He lowered his head and calmed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer. He moaned in his throat. They pulled back breathing heavily.

Severus smirked, "Five points from Gryffindor."

"What?! You over grown-"

She was cut off when his lips met hers. The wizard pushed her against a lab table knocking vials and ingredients to the floor with a _crash_. The couple pulled back and looked at the table, than the floor.

"Five more-"

Severus was cut off with two lips. He snapped his fingers and the miss was cleared. He lifted Hermione up onto the table. She spread her legs pushed him closer by her legs.

He pulled back, "We can't Hermione. You're still my students."

She looked at him and twisted some of his slick black hair between her fingers. "Only for one more term. The headmaster knows about us. I'm of age and you can't be fired."

He sighed. Severus didn't want to cause too much trouble with Weasely. Even with Harry and Ginny watching him. He didn't want him to harm her. He loved her that's why he wanted to stay a distance. At lest until she was through with school. Than with Porthos around, things were just too dangerous.

Hermione sighed and lowered her legs. She looked down into her lap. Severus studied her carefully. He place a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head and looked at her with warm eyes.

"I do want to you Hermione. I want you so much it hurts. I am staying distant for your protection. But close enough to protect you too."

The witch slid off of the table and walked to the other side of the room. When she felt a hand grab hers. She looked back and saw lust, passion and love in his eyes. He pulled her to his chest and assaulted her mouth and neck with his lips. Hermione pressed her hips against him and rubbed against his growing member.

Severus moaned into her neck. He couldn't take it any longer. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. She was going to be his. The potions would have to wait.

_**Hit It!!**_


	11. Stalked

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Stalked **_

Ginny and Hermione left the warmth of the Gryffindor common room for the white snow. They walked down the stairs and out into the cold air. Hermione smiled as she thought back to last night. She was a little sore but was worth it. If anyone told her she would be with Snape. She would say when hell freezes over. She was happy.

Ginny looked over at her best friend. She smiled, "You slept with him."

Hermione blushed and only nodded. She continued to walk to the Black Lake. The witch knew that people said that you can tell when a women looses her virginity. She only thought it was a rumor, but apparently she was wrong.

The red head laughed. "I want say a word. Well I might tell Harry."

"Ginny!"

The witch ran down to the lake where she saw Harry. The messy head wizard looked up and saw the red head. Then saw Hermione close behind.

"You will not believed what I just found out."

"And that would be what Gin?"

She lend down to Harry's ear when Hermione tackled her best friend to the ground. She covered the red head's mouth her hand. Ginny mumbled into her hand. Harry's eyes widen. He understood every word through being friends with Ron Weasley. You learned how to understand mumble. He smiled at his best friend and winked at the witch.

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. Harry was ok with her and Snape! He really has grown up without her noticing. She let go of Ginny and they sat down in the snow beside the wizard. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He told her he was not angry with her. He in fact was happy for his best friend. Harry knew that her and Snape had a lot in common.

The wizard looked at Hermione closely and noticed something was wrong. He since it, when she walked into the Three Broomsticks the day they went to Hogsmeade. He had enough it was time ask.

"Mione what's wrong? Something hasn't been right since that day we went to Hogsmeade. You're always looking over your shoulder. You're more scared around Ron. You're jumpy. Has he threatened you?"

Hermione looked over at the Shrieking Shack and saw Ron concealed by a hooded cloak. She knew he was stalking her. He wanted to make sure she didn't tell anyone or he'd keep his promise. She knew it.

"No, he didn't."

Harry looked her in the eye. He slipped into her mind without her noticing. He had been trained well by Dumbledore. The wizard pulled out and nodded not to alarm her that he knew the truth.

Harry channeled his magic to his amingi form of a lion. He heard and saw Ron in the corner of his eye. _"So he's been stalking her. No wonder she's scared. I can't blame her.'_ He thought. Then noticed movement in the woods. It was Porthos.

"Come on guys let's go to the common room. We can play a game of exploding snaps."

He wanted his best friend safe and Snape said that Hermione was only safe inside the walls of the castle. They nodded and went inside.

Harry quickly sent Snape a note. He told them it was for Sirius. They nodded and waited for him to return from the owlery. The trio went to the common room.

_**&**_

Severus sat in the potions classroom when Hedwig flew through the open classroom door. She landed on the desk. The Potions Master untied the note and white snow owl left the room. He sat back and unfolded the note.

_Professor Snape, _

_As you have noticed how jumpy and worried Mione has been I found out the reason. I had to enter her mind for the answer. Ron has threatened to kill her. He as been stalking her to make sure she tells no one. _

_I have more pressing matters. He found Porthos and he transformed him. Ron is now a vampire. He has found a way to take Hermione from you. He must mark and turn Hermione by the full moon and then kill you. I will keep my eye on the weasel. _

_Professor I know you love her. Tell her she needs to know. _

_Harry _

Severus jumped back when the note caught fire. He smirked. Harry was smarter than he thought getting rid of the evidence. This will not allow Hermione know that they have found out her secret.

He lend forward placing his elbows on the desk and burring in face in his hands. They had bigger problems than he thought.

_**Hit the Go Button!!**_

_**I would like to thank the readers for placing your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!!**_


	12. She's Gone!

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Twelve **_

_**She's Gone!**_

The night of the full moon had finally come and it was the night Severus had to mark and turn his blood bound. He had to do it before Ron or Porthos had a chance to get her. The vampire could not transform her inside walls of Hogwarts. It had to be done outside under the full moon.

Severus had Ginny and Harry stay with Hermione all day and not to leave her side. She wasn't even go to the loo without Ginny. Hermione fought Severus and told him that no one was going to grab her in the castle. Then he reminder her of Ron Weaseley. She finally agreed with the plan.

The day wore on and Hermione was tired of her two best friends ticking to her like glue. They only smiled even when she threatened to hex them. Severus followed in the shadows and found it quiet funny. He knew how stubborn she could be. That's what he loved her for. Her fiery temper, her mind and her passion.

The trio went up to the Gryffindor tower to spend the day in the warmth of the common room to play a game of exploding snaps. But unknown to Harry and Ginny Hermione had snatched the marauders map and invisibility cloak from the wizard's trunk the night before.

Hermione excused her self to go to her room to grab muggle playing cards and chips. She had the idea of teaching Ginny how to play poker. Harry agreed with idea. The couple knew she was safe in the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione walked into her room and opened her trunk and took out the cloak and map. She smiled because she had a painting in her room that was secret passage way into the corridors. She threw the cloak on and tapped the map with her wand. She saw the coast was clear. The witch walked outside into the cold air. Hermione checked her watch. She had an hour and half before it got dark. She had plenty of time for walk.

She looked around and saw no one. She took off the cloak and sat down near lake. She leaned against the tree. Hermione smiled. She had time to her self. But unknown to her. Ron had followed her down to lake. He stood hidden waiting for the right time. Porthos wanted her in the forest.

The red head silently walked up to Hermione and quickly grabbed her. He covered up her mouth and told her not to make a sound. She nodded and Ron took her into the dark forest. Now Hermione wished she had stayed in the castle. She had done something very stupid.

_**&**_

Ginny and Harry started get worried. It shouldn't have taken her this long to get cards and chips. They went their separate ways. Ginny went to check her room. Harry went to check for the map and the cloak.

They ran down to the common room and ran into each other.

"She gone!" said the red head.

"The map and cloak are gone. And it's nearly dark. We have to tell Snape. He's going to kill us. But Mione's in more danger than us."

She nodded and they ran down to dungeons.

**&**

Harry busted through the potions classroom door quickly followed by Ginny. Severus looked up from the seventh year essays.

"Mione…gone." Harry said as he struggled to breath.

The Potions Master quickly walked up to the couple. "I asked you to do one simple thing to watch Hermione," and walked pasted his students. "Weasely has most likely taken her Porthos." he informed them as he quickly went up the stairs. "She's in mortal danger. Both of our lives are in danger. Because you took your eyes off of her for two minutes!"

"What do you mean in mortal danger?" Ginny asked as they ran to keep up with the vampire.

Severus stopped and looked at the couple. "If Weasley marks her and transforms her than kills me. Her souls will leave her body. Hermione will be nothing but a shell of her former self . And do what he wishes."

Harry and Ginny's faces went white. Severus ignored them and stormed outside into the night. He stopped and turned around.

"Inform the headmaster and the nurse to be on hand. Their help may be need before the night is out," and he left the couple at the door and went to the dark forest.

"I'll go tell Dumbledore," said Harry and ran down the corridor and Ginny ran to the hospital wing. Their friend was in danger.

_**Hit it!!**_


	13. In the Dark

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Third-teen **_

_**In the Dark **_

Hermione was tied and gagged to a tree in the forest. The bight full moon showed through a thick area of trees. Porthos walked up to the witch and lowered a black hood from his head and his blonde hair shined in the moon light.

The vampire traced Hermione's jaw line. "Ah Severus's blood bound. He tried so hard to protect you. But he failed. You did exactly as I hoped. You left the protective walls of the castle. Well done. I must say."

Hermione turned her face away from the vampire.

"So feisty. But let me tell something my dear. You've sent your lover to his death."

The witch's eyes widened and she screamed against the gag.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't understand you. Such a same."

"You bastard!" Hermione yelled against the gag. "I'll kill you first!"

Prothos raised his hand and struck her across the face. She screamed when it made contact.

"We had a deal. No harm was going to come to her." Ron said.

"Harm means like," he pulled a dagger from his robes, "cutting her," and carefully traced her jaw with the dagger not to pucker the smooth flesh.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her once best friend. She struggled against the robes. She screamed at the burns the ropes caused on her body. They were magically charmed to burn when one fought against them. She didn't care. She wanted to tackle the red head.

"She will soon be yours Ron. We must wait for Severus." Porthos said and pulled out a wooden stake and handed it to the head. "Remember through the heart. But first you must mark her and make her drink your blood. And then kill him."

He nodded and took the stake from his creator.

"Porthos!" yelled Severus as he walked up to the vampire. "You will cause no harm to her!"

He smiled, "Oh I will not cause harm to your lover," he motioned to Ron. "But he will"

Hermione screamed against the gag and tears rolled down her face. She could do nothing only watch in horror as her lover was going to be sent to his death. By the wizard she once called a friend!

"Porthos I believe you have live long enough. It's time end your rein as a creator."

"You don't have the heart to fight me."

Severus narrowed his eyes at his creator. He had waited years for the vampire and he was ready to stop him.

Name your terms." Porthos told the wizard.

"Weasley causes no harm to Hermione and does not lay a hand on her. He doesn't interfere."

"As you wish."

_**&**_

Harry busted through the headmaster's office starling Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore looked at the boy and noticed something was dreadfully wrong. He didn't ask any questions. The wizard knew what was happening. This was his school and he knew what was going on at all times.

"Albus what's wrong?"

"Come Tabby I feeling we will be needed in hospital wing some time tonight."

Harry could only nodded in agreement. The trio left the office.

_**&**_

Severus quickly ducked when Porthos swung his fist at the Potions Master. He rolled his eyes at his creator. For someone that's been around to centuries was very stupid hand to hand combat was pointless.

Severus smirked to his self. He had created a potion with Hermione's help that would slow down an vampire's reaction time. He just had to get close enough to Porthos to throw it into his face. Than drive a stake through his heart.

Porthos lunged at the wizard and he kicked his feet out from under him. Porthos hit the ground.

"Now!" Hermione yelled through her gag.

Severus pinned him down onto the ground and forced his mouth open. He poured the green liquid down his throat. The Potions Master pulled a sharp stake from his robes and drove it through his heart. Severus rose to his full elegant height with blood on his hands and black robes.

"Hey Snape! We're not done yet!" Ron yelled as he held Hermione to his chest with dagger to her throat. "Now what are going to do? If you come closer I transform her. Than I'll kill you. Or I can just kill you both."

Severus moved closer and the red head cut her neck just enough to brake the flesh. He lick the blood. Hermione screamed out in pain. He stopped and realized that the youngest male Weasley had finally snapped. He had to move quickly.

He saw the stake sticking out of his robe's pocket. Severus quickly moved Hermione out of Ron's grasp and stabbed the red head through the heart. He fell to the forest floor dead.

Severus turned and found Hermione screaming through the gag. He looked and saw the dagger embedded in her right side. He quickly kneeled down beside her. He removed the gag and brushed her hair from her face.

"I have to remove the dagger. I can't heel this type of wound it's a sliver dagger."

Hermione nodded through her flowing tears. She gripped his hand and he yanked the dagger out. The witch screamed out in pain.

"I have to transform you , love. Are you ready?"

"Yes," whispered Hermione.

Severus brushed her brown curly hair away from her neck. He showed his fangs and bit down into her flesh. She screamed in pain. The vampire stopped before her heart gave out. He bit his wrist and held it up to her lips.

"Drink my blood bound and be a creature of the dark."

Hermione weakly grabbed his wrist and drank his blood and she dropped his wrist. She pasted out. Severus looked at the amount of blood flowing onto the forest floor. He took the gag and tied it around waist. The wizard carefully picked her up and they made their way to the castle. Hoping it wasn't too late.

_**Hit it!!**_


	14. Holding On

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Four-teen **_

_**Hanging On**_

Severus ran down the corridors leaving a blood tail behind him. He stopped at the hospital wing doors. He waved his hand and the doors flew open causing them to hit the stone wall. The Potions Master swept into the wing and laid Hermione down the bed.

Minerva gasped at the sight of her best student. Ginny buried her face into Harry chest. The wizard stared unblinking. He felt responsible for her state. Albus's eyes lost their twinkle. Poppy was digging through the potions cabinet.

Severus sat down on the bed and slowly unbuttoned her robes. He removed the scarf. Hermione breathing was shallow and was becoming labor.

"You must hang on," whispered Severus. "You can't quit on me. You're stronger than this." He whispered and brushed her hair way from her face relieving her mark on her neck.

Poppy pushed her way through the group and sat many bottles on the bedside table. Severus stepped back and walked over to the other side of the wing. He began to pace the floor. Harry looked at his potions professor.

"It's not my blood Harry." He said gently. "It's Porthos, Weasley and Hermione's blood. None of it's mine."

Poppy looked at the ex-spy and then turned her attention back to her patient. She healed Hermione's minor burses. Severus looked over at the bed and narrowed his eyes at the nurse. He made it to her side in three quick strides.

"Don't worry about the damn small cuts Poppy," and he ripped the rest of Hermione's robes off. "You must heal the damn stab wound. And blood replenishing potion want work for her." He sighed, "Not anymore."

Poppy stared at the wizard, "Severus you didn't-"

"Heal her!!"

The group had never seen the wizard so angry in their lives. Poppy nodded and quickly went to work. She didn't want to see anyone hurt in the wing. Ginny slowly sat down on one of the many empty beds. The nurse closed the curtain. Severus looked at the closed curtain and began to pace the floor. Minerva quietly sat down next the Ginny. Harry joined Severus in pacing the floor. Albus sighed sadly and joined the witches.

Ginny watched her professor and boyfriend pace the floor. She watched them move closer and closer. But before she could say a word.

_**Wam! **_

"Potter!" Severus snapped.

"Snape!" He said in the same tone.

He narrowed his eyes and started to pace once again.

_**Six hours later:**_

Poppy pulled back the curtain and walked over the group. Minerva, Ginny and Albus rose from the bed.

"How is she?" Harry, Ginny and Severus said at once.

"She holding on."

_**Hit it!!**_

Sorry for such a short chapter!!


	15. The Weasleys'

_I want to thank all those that have placed their reviews. I am pleased to see that I have held up my standards as a fan fiction writer. I've been having a blast writing this story. But as always please post your reviews!!_

_--_

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Fifth-teen **_

_**The Weasleys'**_

Albus sat behind his desk with his finger tips press together in thought. He had to find way to explain to the Weasleys that their youngest male son was a vampire and was killed by his Potions Master in order to save his blood bound. Their wouldn't be a body to find, because it was now reduced to ashes. It was going to be long day.

Hermione didn't have a good night. Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat was unstable. She was really hanging on to life with her finger tips. The dagger had hit a kidney, but that had been healed perfectly. The sliver dagger was cause of the problem. She needed to feed to remove the sliver from her blood stream and Hermione was unconscious and unable to feed. The only thing they could do was wait.

Severus was teaching classes and grading essays. But his mood was worse than ever. He even scared Minerva at breakfast. He took way points from just breathing loudly in class. Harry couldn't blame from being worry, because he was too.

Arthur and Molly stepped out of the headmaster's fireplace and dusted the ashes off their robes. Albus sat quietly in thought only motioned for the couple to sit down in the two arm chairs across from him. The two red heads sat down waiting to the headmaster to begin.

"Arthur, Molly I asked you to come so I may speak about your son."

"What has Ron done now, Albus?"

The wizard looked at the couple with dull blue eyes. He leaned back, "He almost killed Hermione Granger last night. She still has to wake up from the incident."

"Their must be some type of mistake. Ron would never do that. He loves Hermione."

"An obsession Molly that sadly ended his death. I am sorry."

"What?!"

"Maybe I can be of some help Headmaster."

"Severus thank you for coming. Please place your memories in the pensive." Albus instructed.

The Potions Master went over to the large bowl and placed the memories of last night into it. He turned the couple, "It's not a joy ride. Understand? The woman that I love is in a hospital bed thanks your crazed son," and with that he left the trio.

The trio entered the blue pool of memories. This was a first for Albus as well. He wanted to wait and see the events unfold with the Weaseleys. The memory went by and the trio left the pensive.

"Please take your seats."

They sat down in shock of the out come of the events that happened. The trio sat in silence wrapped up in their own thoughts. Albus rose from his seats. It was time for them to see Hermione. They nodded and followed the wizard to hospital wing.

_**&**_

Albus opened the door and the red heads stepped into the infirmary. Molly slowly over her mouth in shock. Hermione was sheet white with dark circles under her eyes, thin and look extremely weak.

Harry and Ginny walked into the room hand and hand. They walked over to Hermione. Ginny replaced the dead flowers with fresh white daises. Harry sat down in the chair pulling the red head into his lap.

"Are we having fun starring?" Severus hissed from behind Arthur and Molly.

"Why is she so dark under her eyes?" asked Molly.

"The sliver in her blood stream want kill her, but it has made her sick and very weak in results into dark circles under her eyes. When Hermione wakes she will need to feed. She has lost a lot of blood."

The couple only stared at the sick witch. They couldn't believe that their son who claimed to love Hermione tried to kill her. They never saw the obsession, but when they thought about they saw it. Ron was always following her around every concur. She couldn't go to the bathroom alone. Molly even had to tell him to leave her alone for while.

Molly and Arthur visited with Harry and Ginny to get their side of the story. They nodded and left go back to the Burrow. The family would never see Ron in the same light again. Yes they would miss their son, but he brought his death a pond him self.

_**Hit It!!**_


	16. The Wake Up

_Well, my faithful readers we are reaching the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_--_

_**In the Dark **_

_**Chapter Six-teen **_

_**The Wake up **_

Hermione had finally woke up after being out for nearly three weeks. She was recovering well thanks to Harry and Ginny helping her out. She was able to catch up on her missed work rather quickly. Hermione had missed Christmas due to being in the hospital wing. But they exchanged gifts with each other in the common room. Her and Severus exchanged gift during one of their late night brewing sessions. They were all glad to have her back. Even Peeves and Draco who go tired of just insulting Harry!!

_**&**_

The school year was going by quickly and the students soon found them selves studying hard for their NEWTS. Hermione was pushing Harry to study constantly. He complained just about all the time. She would only laugh and push another book in front of him. But he'd smile and studied with his best friend.

The exams had finally ended and the final grades were set. The students were able to relax until graduation, but that day came quicker than expected. They sat on the quidditch pitch surrounded by friends and family.

Albus called the students to receive their scrolls. They gladly expected them from the headmaster. He announced the class of 1999 and the students shot sparks up the air. The first part of their lives where over. Now it was time for another to take it's place.

**_&_**

Severus and Hermione married soon after graduation. She was offered to replace the muggle studies professor. She quickly agree and she could work on her Potions Masters with her ex-professor now husband.

Ginny and Harry married one year after Hermione and Severus. They had a baby girl one year later named Lily Rose. He told Ginny he wanted to beat the Weasely record of seven and go for eight. The red head quickly protested and told her husband three would be good. She was the one giving brith not him.

_**&**_

Hermione walked into the bedroom that she shared with her husband of six years. She sighed and laid down in the bed.

"Is Shallie asleep?" Severus asked his wife and took her in his arms.

"Yes and if she wakes up it's your turn to put back down."

He smiled at his beautiful wife in his arms. Severus Snape's life changed one late night in the dark. He was happy with the out come.

_**The End!**_

_**Hit me!**_


End file.
